One Love
by Potterpal-teneal123
Summary: James Potters attemt to win over Lily Evans , who doesen't seem to like him at all. or does she?  A story of , Love , trust , betrayal and Friendship.   Includes numerous visits, from the mauraders, snape, dumbledore, slughorn   many more!  readnreviewx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

James Potter was watching Lily Evens from across the lake. She was sitting with a friend and they were both laughing hysterically about something. James sighed and glanced over at Sirius Black who was lying in the grass beside him.

"How do I get her?" he asked him

"Well prongs to tell you the truth, I don't think she's that into you,"

James groaned and went back to watching lily who at that moment, glanced his way. She blushed and hid behind her flaming red hair.

"You know prongs," Sirius said slowly "I think I could have been wrong about Evens not being into you."

James grinned at him and said "You know I think your right,"

James stood up and headed towards lily who was leaving her friends side.

"Evens!" James called "HEY EVENS!"

Lily turned around and frowned at him "what do you want potter"

James ruffled his hair and said one word "you"

Lily stared at him for a moment before turning away, "I don't know what you're talking about James Potter!"

"Come on Lily go out with me! I know you want to," he teased.

Lily blinked at him "I know very well and so do you that I would never go out with you! Not after all that's happened with Severus!"

"So that's what's stopping you! Snivellus! I don't get you Evens! He called you a you-know-what and you still choose him over me!"

"He's my friend okay!"

"I don't know why you call that _thing a _friend!"

"Why don't you just go away Potter?"

"You know what I will!"

"Good!"

"And I'll have a better one than you and your beloved Snivellus becoming death eaters together!"

"HE'S MY FRIEND! MY FRIEND OKAY! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

Hot tears were now spilling down her face and she furiously brushed them away.

"Lily im sorry," James began

" No I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone!"

Lily ran to the common room and slammed the fat lady portrait in his face.

" well really!" said the fat lady annoyed

James sunk to the ground and groaned. Suddenly he saw a pair of familiar shoes next to his own.

" I see the chat with Evens didn't go to well," Sirius Black joked

" seriously padfoot im not in the mood, where are moony and wormtail anyway,?"

"_That _is a good question, come on I've got an idea ," Sirius jumped up dragging James with him " You wait here , I'll be right back" Sirius Quickly said the password to the Fat Lady , ran inside and came back with James invisibility cloak.

James grinned "okay where are we going"

"you'll see."

James and Sirius ran through Hogwarts until they reached the Womping willow.

" Wigardium Leviosa," James whispered

A stick then rose and tapped the not at the base of the tree. Sirius slipped through the entrance quickly followed by James. Soon they were in a circular room with two other boys.

"Padfoot, Prongs we were wondering where you'd got to ," Remus Lupin , Laughed

"Yea well Moony we could say the same to you guys!" James tackled Remus to the ground jokingly. Sirius glanced at the other boy in the room " Hey moony what's up with wormtail?"

Peter Pettigrew was laying in a corner his face white.

"Snape" Lupin replied, his jaw tightening "Snape hit him with some unknown spell, I've been trying to find the counter curse all afternoon, had to drag him down here before we caused too much commotion."

With the name 'Snape', James went and sat in the corner next to Peter and swore numerous times.

"We need to do something about Snape, something big, something to make Lily realise that she likes me! Not him! And he's just a big overgrown bat!"

Sirius came over to James and said "mate, do really think that if you do something to Snape, Evens is gonna like you?"

James stayed silent until Lupin handed him a dirty bottle of Butterbeer, when he muttered "thanks"

Lupin and Sirius glanced at each other, neither of them had ever seen James so down.

Suddenly Sirius grinned.

"What's so funny Padfoot" Lupin asked

"well I just had a thought." Sirius replied still grinning to himself

"Care to share?" James put in

"well, we can still do something to Snape…Only he doesn't need to know who it was and neither does evens."

James looked at Sirius obviously confused, until he realised what Sirius was saying.

" I think its times to put the old cloak to some use , don't you think guys?"

" Couldn't of said it better myself," grinned Lupin


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Three days had passed since Lily and James argument and Lily was still refusing to speak to James, no matter how hard he tried. In those three days the four marauders were busy planning their invisible attack on Snape.

"I think we should use the jelly Legs Jinx" said Lupin wisely

"Moony, it's too tame! What's surprising, but at the same time strong, but also funny?" James wondered

"I think the one sn-snape used on m-me," stuttered Peter

"You're only saying that because it's the only jinx you know! Anyway he'd know it was us" Sirius laughed

They all sat there silently thinking to themselves until James jumped up.

"I've got it!" he cried "okay so we use levicorpus right, and then we confound him so he's completely confused and this is the best bit- we make him drift along into Slughorns class! Smashing all the potions!"

"But you said that Evens loves potions?" said Peter confused

"EXACTLY!" Evens will think Snape smashed all the potions and she will come running to me!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter all exchanged glances. But James didn't seem to notice, he was in a world of his own.

"Look mate," Sirius started " I know this all seems good, but Dumbledore would work out who it was with some of his crazy magic! Maybe, we should just leave it for now"

James stared at him completely bewildered.

"What's wrong with you guys at the moment!" James said obviously annoyed

He glared at them all, waiting for a reaction, but he didn't get one.

James glanced back at them one last time before stalking out of the dormitory.

On the way back down to the common room he cursed loudly, resulting in scaring some small first years.

Suddenly he heard someone call his name.

James spun around "WHAT!" he shouted right into Lily Evens bright green eyes . "Evens! I mean Lily! Sorry, I um , didn't realise it was you, sorry." He trailed off

"I think I've caught you at a bad time, I'll just go" She said turning around

"NO!" I mean Im fine,"

"Okay," she said tentatively

"So um, what did you want to talk to me about?" said James, ruffling his hair.

"I just wanted to say im sorry about the other day," she blushed

James stood there stunned, until he seemed to get over his astonishment

"no, no I mean you don't have to be sorry, it was all me , really."

Lily smiled " thankyou," she whispered

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

As she walked away James brought his hand to the place where her lips met his cheek.

His mouth slowly turned into a grin , which stayed there the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, James had just finished telling the three marauders about his conversation with Lily, when he heard a voice that made his heart flip.

"Guys stop!" he whispered

Soon enough Lily's voice rang out clearly along the corridor,

"Thankyou Professor Slughorn, I'll keep that in mind,"

"Now, now Lily, I will expect you there, I have some friends I want you to meet,"

"I'll be there professor,"

"That's my girl, well I better be off Lily, and I'll see you tomorrow night,"

As soon as Slughorn had left, James hastened his pace to the room Lily was coming out of.

"James!" she said surprised

"Where are you going with Slughorn tomorrow night? He asked accusingly

"Oh, He's having a Christmas eve party and wants me there " she laughed

"Can you bring other people?"

"Yes, I suppose so," There was an awkward pause until lily realised what James was getting at. "Oh, do you want to come with me?" she blushed

James grinned "I might have to check my plans, but I think I can fit you in," he joked

Lily smiled "meet me in the common room, tomorrow night at 7:30 then,"

James glanced over at Sirius who was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Okay but I have to go, you don't want to see Sirius annoyed, trust me,"

"Um James,"

"Yes?" he replied

"Im looking forward to it," she said hiding behind her red hair

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"So am I" he laughed

Suddenly Sirius came stomping over, fed up of waiting.

"Alright, alright sorry for breaking up this get together but Im not waiting around all day for you two lovers,"

James rolled his eyes at Lily, who blushed.

After a few goodbyes, Lily and James finally departed and the marauders made their way to their spot near the lake.

"You know Prongs I just realised, who wont be happy tomorrow night,"

"Yea it will be moony if he doesn't pass all his exams," joked James

"OI!" Lupin yelled and tacked James to the ground

"Young Snivellus is the one I was talking about."

"Why wouldn't Snape be happy?" questioned Peter

"Really Peter, how thick are you," Laughed James "When I go with Lily to Slughorns Party, it means Snape wont be! Which means Lily likes me more than him,"

Sirius suddenly nudged him and said "Speaking of Snivellus, look who's heading our way"

Snape was storming across the Hogwarts grounds with a sour expression on his face. He suddenly caught sight of all four marauders laughing at him and he stiffened.

His hand quickly went to the side of his robes and drew out a wand. James and Sirius automatically did the same. Lupin sighed and went to sit by a tree , apparently oblivious to the situation in front of him. Peter glanced both ways stuck for who he should follow, but then decided Lupin was a safer option. Snape glared at James who smirked.

"Heard about tomorrow night have you snivels? Heard that Lily prefers me over you?"

"LEVI-"

"PROTEGO! Not so fast there are you!" James laughed

"Lily doesn't like you potter! She just feels sorry for you!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS,"

"STUPEFY"

The two spells met and rebounded into the grim face of Professor McGonagall, who collapsed to the ground.

James and Sirius stood there stunned,

"Professor?" said James hesitantly, but he got no response

Soon a crowd of students had gathered around her side.

"She's dead!" squealed a frightened first year

"Don't be stupid she's not dead!" said Sirius loudly

Soon enough Madam Pomphrey was bustling down towards the crowd.

"Out of my way, come on now, move away," she was calling

James and Sirius backed away with the rest of the crowd until, "Not so fast Potter, and you too Black!"

James and Sirius walked forward sheepishly, soon to be followed by Snape, who was been dragged by his ear by Filch.

"I got him here, tried to scamper off , this one did!" He wheezed

"Follow me boys" Madam Pomphrey muttered

James and Sirius sighed but followed her up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well boys I would usually take you to your Head of House, but given the current circumstances," Madam Pomphrey said with a stern look at them " I will take you to professor Dumbledore, except you Snape, you will go to Professor Slughorn, as he is your head of house."

James and Sirius glanced worriedly at each other, while Snape sighed and scurried down the corridor into slughorns office.

"What do you think he's gonna make us do?" Sirius whispered

"Be quiet!" Madam Pomphrey said sharply "now boys, just wait here as I take Professor McGonagall in,"

When she had left James and Sirius started talking again.

"What if we get expelled!" James questioned dramatically

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that-would he?"

James groaned "I wonder how McGonagall is,"

"Yea, I hope we haven't done to much damage," said Sirius grimly

"Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we altered something, to give us less transfiguration homework," James joked

Sirius laughed "that's true,"

Suddenly Madam Pomphrey appeared with Filch by her side, which wiped the smiles off their faces.

"Filch will be taking you to Professor Dumbledore."

Filch hobbled over to them and grabbed them each by their shirts "If it was up to me you would have been hung by your necks!" he hissed

James rolled his eyes, and Sirius laughed only soon to be shut up after a slap on the head by Filch.

As they walked through the school, they could see other students rushing off to the great hall for dinner. The smell of hot turkey rushed through the corridor.

James breathed in "mmmm," he sighed

Before they knew it they had reached Dumbledore's office, and Filch knocked on the gargoyle.

"Isn't there a password?" asked Sirius

"Dumbledore does not share his password with everyone." said Filch stiffly

"And for good reason Argus," Dumbledore smiled as he walked down a winding staircase. "You can leave them with me now."

Filch nodded and turned swiftly away, grumbling to himself.

"Come up boys, im sure you will be glad to hear that Professor McGonagall will make a full recovery."

Dumbledore lead them up the high staircase and into his office. He conjured a couple of empty chairs, and said "well then, take a seat."

James and Sirius both sat down worriedly.

"As you know boys, it's against the school rules to duel out of class, so im sorry to say that there will be some sort of punishment."

There was quiet for a moment, until James looked up, "Professor?"

"Yes, James?"

"Well, it wasn't really our fault; I mean we couldn't just let Snape hit us with a curse, could we?"

"No James, you couldn't, but even so ..., well don't look so worried im not going to expel you, although if Filch had his way I expect he would." He winked

James and Sirius sighed with relief, until Dumbledore spoke again, " But I will have to ban you from any activities for two weeks."

"But its Christmas-" James started

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow

"Sorry sir"

"That's alright James, now as I was saying, you will not be able to join your friends in any parties or celebrations for the next to weeks, I would ban you from the Christmas feast, but as you say James, it is Christmas."

Sirius laughed, obviously relieved, but James sat there not saying anything.

Dumbledore looked at him." James? Anything the matter?"

"it's just that Slughorns party is tomorrow night sir, you know Christmas eve , and well I already made plans with li- I mean someone,"

"Well James it's up to you, you can obey my rules…or you can not."

James sighed, "I guess I'll have to miss out."

"if only you could become Invisible." Dumbledore winked "now off to dinner both of you, im quite keen for some pudding myself."

Sirius and James scrambled out of their chairs and down into the great hall, where they told Peter and Remus about their punishment.

"Well, are you going to use the cloak?" Peter asked

"Ofcourse! Dumbledore practically suggested it anyway!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't you think Slughorn might notice you there?"

"Well that's the whole point of been invisible moony, he wont! Honestly you're starting to be as thick as Peter" he grinned

James stood up, "well I've got to sort out my plan for tomorrow boys, so I'll see you later."


End file.
